mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Shellbeat
|size = 3 x 3 |breeding = [[Daily Deals|'If on Special:']] + Dandidoo and Fwog + Cybop and Oaktopus + Quibble and Shrubb Higher rate of success: + Scups and Potbelly + Reedling and Toe Jammer + Pummel and Tweedle + Spunge and Noggin |breeding time = 30 hours 30 minutes |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 220,000 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 110,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = Shellbeat |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description The Rare Shellbeat is blue, suiting the habitat in which it usually lives. The spots are now a lime-ish green. Also, the webbing in between its fins and the fins on its arms are now black. In between its two shells is a gray-ish purple color. It has the same types of limbs, belly and face, although seen in blue hues. Its head is now quite cephalopod like, being that it is now more cone shaped, and even has squid-like fins near the tip of its head. There are also quite a few sea stars on the monster, on its shell, and some on its drum kit. One of the more noticeable differences is the bivalvial shell instead of the normal univalvial shell. Another difference is that the drumkit is also more yellowish than the normal Shellbeat's drumkit. Seen on its head, there are now also visible gills just above its head fins. When observed carefully, the symbol on the drum is a different pattern - the same pattern as the Runic Path on Ethereal Island. Song Audio sample: The Rare Shellbeat's contribution to an island's song is a collection of mid-to-high pitch percussion sounds. In addition to its drumset and cymbals, the Shellbeat also uses its own shell as a drum. It plays on the drumset using the sticks in its hand while playing its shell with its tail. Its shell plays the role of producing the bass drum of a drumset. Breeding The Rare Shellbeat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Shellbeat: * + Dandidoo and Fwog * + Cybop and Oaktopus * + Quibble and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting a Shellbeat instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Spunge and Noggin * + Scups and Potbelly * + Reedling and Toe Jammer * + Pummel and Tweedle The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. It is possible to breed a Rare Shellbeat and a regular Shellbeat togegther. The outcome will always be a Shellbeat, and if a Rare Shellbeat is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Shellbeat.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat|linktext=Shellbeat Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shellbeat *Stritch Skin *Leafy Sea Dragon *Crumpler Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin might be a compound word of shell and beat, because of the monster's mollusk-like shell and the fact it plays drums during its active periods in-game. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters